celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Lute
Lute is a mage from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Her player is the only person to have played Lute and has, to date, never switched her. She was said user's first character, and so in the C-box and elsewhere he is known as Lute. Background Lute never knew her parents. She was raised in a monastery by sympathetic yet detached monks, although her grandmother is allegedly alive and a traveling sage. From a young age, she found herself fascinated and surrounded by books and the world of knowledge. When she was very young, one of these books taught her how to cast her first spell, and thereafter magic became her obsession as much as books. She was very proficient at magic even at a very young age, which is perhaps how she got the idea that she is a prodigy. Being constantly buried in books didn't do much for her social ability, however. She was in her early teens when the Demon King's War began and she found her village surrounded by dark creatures. Having read of them extensively, Lute was eager to demonstrate that they were no match for her, and so she and Artur, along with the small army headed by Princess Eirika of Renais, vanquished the surrounding dark creatures and saved the village. Lute then joined the princess' small army for want of besting more of the dark creatures, and out of a desire to prove herself useful and 'superior.' She went on to be a part of the force that squared off against the Demon King, Fomortiis. Shortly after the battle ended, she was mysteriously transported to the Multiverse. She found herself in Kokiri Forest, where she met an enigmatic old man. This man tested her by creating a doppelganger Lute, except proficient in combat instead of magic. If one were to ask her about this battle, she would say it was the easiest battle she's ever undergone, as she believes magic is superior to combat, although the battle did in fact test her. For all intensive purposes, she can be said to have been holed up in the libraries of the Tower of Twilight for most of her time in the Multiverse, learning all there is to know about this vast new world. (This is because she has yet to finish a quest, save her rift one.) She recently has become perplexed with the strange coincidence that multiple worlds appear to exist much like her own, all containing a powerful object called the Fire Emblem. She has resolved to study this phenomenon for herself and get to the bottom of it. Involvement Lute participated in the Elemental Event's fire tournament in the Crater Coliseum. The first round against Blaze the Cat was a bye for her, the second round she defeated Ninetails, and the third round saw her prevail against Typhlosion despite his knocking her unconscious, and the two escaped the erupting volcano that had been their battleground. She still carries the Fire Crystal consequently given to her. Along with Tails, Mia, and Mouse, the winners of the air, water, and earth tournaments respectively, she battled Culex in a test of some sort. She was involved in the final assault against the Infected homeworld. She was assigned to the third group, whose task was to remain outside the main Infected base and serve as a backup or decoy force. The group destroyed three summoning towers that were being used to bring Infected reinforcements to the battle, relieving a great deal of pressure on the other two groups as they performed their respective tasks. Powers and Capabilities Lute would tell you that there is no way to defeat her, but while she is a very powerful mage, this is not the case. Lute's stats reflect her nature in-game. Her spells are tremendously powerful and can deal high amounts of spell damage of a wide variety of elements. She is somewhat lacking in the debuff department, although she can inflict impair, stun, and dispel. All of her attacks are spell-based, so a high spell defense will help somewhat, and all of her attacks require EP, so Silence and Amnesia-like ailments hurt her greatly. While she has low HP, she is very good at dodging and mitigating incoming damage, and getting a successful hit on her is quite difficult. Overall, she dispatches foes very quickly, and beating her requires shutting her down, overpowering her, or outlasting her. Quotes "My name is Lute, master of all magic. You may have heard of me... or perhaps you may not have. Not many in the Multiverse seem to, strangely. Anyway, if you wish to challenge me, be aware that your odds of victory are approximately one in twenty, by my estimates." --To Ganondorf, before a fight with him in the Crater Coliseum Random Kid: "Aw, whatever! You're just a stupid bookworm! Don't you have a life?" Lute: "Well, of course I'm alive. What kind of question is that?" --In the Tower of Twilight, before the zombie infestation hit "Yes, I was joking. I mean, not about my genius, but about the whole destroying the castle thing." --To Eliwood and company when visiting Castle Crimea Trivia *Strictly speaking, Lute is not a 'master of all magic' as she so claims. Even if she promotes to a Sage in her game, she remains unable to use a single magic type: dark magic. By the use of an exploit, however, Lute can use Dark magic, thus truly becoming a 'master of all magic.' Who knows if she will ever gain the ability to use dark magic in the Multiverse... See also External links *Lute on FEWiki *Someplace full of books... (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters